Many pet owners permit, or even desire, that their pet have access to a standard adult bed. Smaller or older dogs often cannot access a bed without assistance. Additionally, it may be dangerous for a smaller dog to jump off a bed. This could even pose a risk for larger or younger dogs. Consequently it is helpful to have some means or method to permit a dog to safely and easily be able to climb on and off of a standard adult bed in the absence of human supervision.
Previous inventions have addressed this problem by providing various forms of ramps or other devices for this purpose. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,440, issued to Mogck on Jun. 3, 1997, teaches a step assembly which can be converted to a ramp. The apparatus requires the use of side frame members and is not easily stored. The device is suitable for only a narrow range of heights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,060, issued to Sloan on May 25, 1993, is a more simple apparatus, a ramp is supported from a support plate which may be passed between the mattress and box spring or between the mattress and whatever surface may be supporting it. The ramp can be close enough to the bed to permit a pet to climb upon or down from a bed by using the ramp.
While it is clear the Sloan device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,060, is simpler to use, it still is somewhat limited by the location of the pivot or swivel between the ramp and the support member. This is a limitation with respect to the height of bed which can be served by it. Additionally, the support member passes directly out from beneath the mattress to the ramp and interferes with or prohibits the use of a bedspread or comforter in a manner allowing an attractive display or normal hanging of the material along the side of the bed.
The prior art, unfortunately, has several drawbacks and shortcomings. For instance, some of these devices require an elaborate support structure. Once assembled it is both troublesome and time consuming to dissemble then for storage or just to put out of the way for a short time.
Other such devices are adapted to be supported by the bed itself. As many beds are adapted with a mattress and box spring, support can be achieved by sliding a support slat between the mattress and box spring and pivotally attaching a ramp for the pet, such as in Sloan, '060.
There is a problem with this, however. Many people are desirous of leaving a bed covered with a mattress or comforter which covers the surface of the bed and hangs over the edges towards the floor. When using the box spring or mattress supported ramp, it is clear that the side of the bed will be substantially blocked through the width of the support. This, at best, is unattractive and may also result in harm to the bedspread or comforter.
Accordingly, it would be helpful to provide a pet ramp which avoids the drawbacks of the prior art by allowing access to bed surfaces for a variety of bed and pet sizes and also allows quick and easy assembly and disassembly.